real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Not Calling the Shots
is the third episode of Survivor: Japan. Kumaso Back at camp, Carl is pumped that Miguel was voted out. He thanks both of the girls for keeping him and Veronica acts nonchalant about it but Raini is very excited that Carl got to stay and Miguel didn’t. In a confessional Carl says he needs to have a deal with someone that gets him far into the game and he wants that with Raini, so the two go to the beach alone and Carl suggests a final 2 deal with her. Raini agrees to it and asks if Veronica can ride along with them so their original tribe stays together and Carl says that would be smart to have for an extra number. Emishi Everyone is relaxing at camp in the shelter and in a confessional Sahana says her tribe is really boring and that she wants to spice things up a bit. Sahana gets out of the shelter and tells her tribe that she’s going to go look for the idol for a while and she walks into the woods. Izzy and Reggie look at each other confused and they both run into the woods with Zack not far behind. The entire tribe is in a frenzy looking for the idol because whoever gets it could save their duo from rocks when they go to tribal. Reggie and Izzy are frantically searching along the rock wall near the ocean. Reggie checks the rock wall while Izzy starts searching the trees above it but neither seem to have any luck so they move deeper into the woods. Zack is searching weird looking trees while Sahana is calmly walking around, examining stuff. Zack is confused by her not putting in effort and Sahana walks off to treemail. She walks around the treemail area and treemail when she sees a pocket in the back. She reaches in and pulls out an idol. In a confessional she shows off her idol and cackles that the queen bee now has safety. Azumi Toby and Bessi Bell are making the fire and Toby asks if Mikayla is gonna be voted out if they lose again. Bessi says that she wants to do that because she’s a threat and she likes Toby a lot more anyways. Toby’s glad about that but in a confessional Bessi says she still has no clue what she’s going to do because there are benefits in keeping both of them in the game and she hopes she won’t need to choose just yet. Bessi Bell goes up to Mikayla and asks if she can see her idol. Mikayla gets it out of her bag and unwraps it. She puts the necklace around her neck and hands Bessi the note for the idol which is real. Bessi hands the note back and thanks her for proving it’s real because Bessi has a really hard choice when they go to tribal. In a confessional Mikayla says she isn’t sure what Bessi is going to do but she will do whatever it takes to stay. Saeki Karly and Trey are talking on the sand and Trey says he’s very worried about Xenomania. Karly asks why and Trey says that she did really well on her season and she’s a superfan so she knows what she’s doing. Karly says that that makes sense and Xeno could be a huge threat later on, then asks why they wouldn’t use that weapon to their advantage. Trey says she will eventually get too much power and turn on them so using her as a weapon may be too dangerous and Karly in a confessional asks when Trey got to be so dumb considering Karly and Xeno have been instant friends since they met. Alan and Xenomania are chatting and Alan says he’s confused about Trey. Xeno asks why and Alan says that Trey has been targeting Xenomania since the very beginning and he isn’t sure why because he thinks Xeno is cool. Xenomania thanks him for calling her cool and says that she isn’t that worried about Trey considering she likes Alan and Karly and wants to go far with them. Alan agrees and says that would be great but in a confessional Alan says he really likes the girls but he also likes hanging out with Trey because he’s cute so he isn’t sure on what to do. The cameraman confusedly asks if Alan is gay and Alan says he thought it was obvious. Kumaso Raini and Veronica are talking and Veronica asks if they’re going to go to the end together. Raini says that it would be cool to do that, especially after tricking Miguel together last round. Raini in a confessional says she knows she’s lying to Veronica or Carl but she isn’t sure which and she feels bad because she hates to lie. Veronica suggests keeping Carl close so they have as many numbers as possible and Raini says she was thinking the same thing. Raini goes up to Carl and asks if they can talk in the woods.They go in and Raini says she was talking to Veronica and Veronica suggested having them 3 stick together which is good because she brought it up first so she’d be loyal to it. Carl says that he thinks that the three of them could go very far together and Raini agrees. In a confessional Raini says she’s happy that the three of them agreed to work together because otherwise she would be in an impossible position. Challenge Saeki wins immunity. Azumi wins immunity. Kumaso wins immunity. Emishi Everyone gets back to camp and are bummed that they lost the challenge. Sahana and Zack go off to talk about the vote and Sahana asks Zack what he wants to do. Zack says he has no real preference between the two and Sahana says that she knows who she would wanna vote. She whispers to Zack and he says he’s good with that. Izzy and Reggie are talking and Reggie says he really wants Sahana out. Izzy agrees and says that she’s really rude and has control over Zack. Izzy and Reggie then go into the woods to search for the idol. They split up and search all around for the idol. Izzy gets to treemail and starts searching. She sees a pocket in treemail and gets very excited, but she reaches in and its empty. She is worried because either that's just there for decoration or someone else has an idol. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area, dip their torches in the fire and sit down. Jeff asks Reggie how their tribe is and Reggie says its alright but it’s divided 2 vs 2. Jeff asks who the 2’s are and Zack says it’s Reggie and Izzy against himself and Sahana. Jeff asks Sahana if that means everyone is in danger and Sahana says everyone but her is. Izzy rolls her eyes and Jeff asks her why she isn’t and Sahana pulls out an idol. She puts her idol around her neck and says she’s playing it for herself no matter what.. Reggie pulls Izzy aside and the two start whispering. Zack asks if they should listen in on them and Sahana says there’s no need to. Izzy and Reggie sit down while Jeff is surprised. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. Before Jeff reads the votes Sahana stands up. She looks at Zack then walks up to Jeff. She tells Izzy and Reggie to never try to call her bluff and she used the idol on herself. Jeff confirms it’s an idol so all votes for Sahana will not count. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Sahana. Does Not Count. Sahana and Zack celebrate and hug. . Sahana. Does Not Count. Izzy. Izzy looks down sadly and Reggie is shocked. 3rd Person voted out of Survivor: Japan… Izzy. (2-0). Izzy and Reggie hug each other sadly while Sahana cackles. Izzy grabs her torch and gets it snuffed. She waves goodbye to everyone and walks out with her head held high. Vote Sahana voted for Izzy: “See ya on the flipside girlie! You’re gonna end up being a bigger threat than Reggie so I might as well take you out while I have the chance.” Zack voted for Izzy: “I think you’re a cool girl but I’m not calling the shots, not this early at least. It’s all part of my strategy.” Izzy voted for Sahana: “Sahana I think that you’re gonna try to play us for a fool so I hope this risk works out.” Reggie voted for Sahana: “Youarea snake, a drama queen, a jerk, and now you’re hopefully going home.” Final Words “Well it sucks that I got idoled out but I’m proud of myself for coming out here and trying the game I love to watch. I really hope Reggie kills it this season and I hope Zack distances himself from Sahana because he’s a goat right now.” ‘’Izzy, 14th Place’’